


The Nurse

by took_skye



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Minor Violence, Smut, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/took_skye/pseuds/took_skye
Summary: “Not all modern things are trash…”





	The Nurse

You sit at the desk reading, waiting. He’ll come, he always does. He needs it, it’s how he lives, and while he never speaks on it you know what he is. He knows you know and yet returns over and over. You’re more than a safe source, you’re his only in the city.

“Really?” His voice rumbles, like he’s holding the universe inside him. “You’re reading _that_?”

“Not all modern things are trash, Adam.” You smile, determined to finish the chapter, before setting the novel aside. You give the smile over to him as you stand. “No disguise this time?”

“No need…no one’s here.” No one that matters anyway, just you and there’s no more reason to hide from you.

With a nod you turn to the freezer. “This blood is older, it’s been frozen, but it’s also safer….cleaner. What you call ‘the really good stuff’, right?”

Adam nods, watches you head to the freezer. “Wait.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Why do you do this?” He steps closer.

“…Um…” There used to be a simple answer, but not any more.

“Is it the money?”

“It was, to start…prices go up, my paycheck doesn’t.” There’s a flicker of sympathetic outrage from him. “But I know you need this and it’s more likely to go bad, get tossed out, than used after this long so…why not help?”

“Me.”

“Anyone in need,” your smiles widens.

“You’re different from the rest of them…the zombies.” He knew it in his heart; you were smart, eager to learn. You weren’t the typical, mindless, judgmental zombie that ruined themselves and all around them. 

Smiles turn to shock when Adam flashes. “Adam!” You gasp, smelling the wild blood and leather of him up against you. He’s not touching, his clothes brush though.

“Sorry.” His eyes fall as he picks up the fear mixed into your blood and the shampoo that reminds him of subtropical islands in Okinawa.

“Oh, no, it’s fine,” you reassure. “You just startled me.” You set a hand on his chest reassuringly and feel nothing. No heartbeat. It’s so strange you have to chuckle a little…yours is racing.

He takes care to move slow, leans body in, dips head, presses chill lips against the warmth of yours. He floods your senses, matches your breathing, slips tongue into your mouth.

You greet him as you fall too easily into the kiss. He breathes into you unlike any other. There’s a symbiosis created, a passing of air that suggests, without you, he’d cease completely. In the end you break the kiss with a smile. “I…I’m sorry.”

“Why?” His tone is neither offended nor confused. He’s asking to reflect your thoughts - like a professor encouraging a student.

Hand holds at his chest, but doesn’t push away. “I just…” you lick the smooth memory of him, glance up. “I’m not up for becoming the embodiment of the romantic tragedies you love so much, Adam.”

“It doesn’t have to be.”

“What? A tragedy?”

The man nods, but doesn’t await the counter he knows will come from you. Instead his next kiss is insistent. His presence more powerful as he backs you into the freezer door, growls his breath into you once more.

Before you realize you’re off your feet, hands tangled into the wild mane that passes for his hair. His body only just crushes, incessant movement of hips pressing air from your lungs into his. The tension building within your chest, between your thighs, causes your body to shake.

For this Adam is unafraid to let you see the true him. To let your tongue prick against fangs, to blatantly inhale the scent of your arousal with deep, beastly, growls. There’s a strange shine that’s come into his eyes and it makes your heart stop, then rush ahead. With preternatural speed he undoes jeans and tears at nylons.

“Ah-” Your voice pitches at his entry. “…Dam…” Soothes out as your body adjusts; the intrusion is not unexpected, but not fully prepared for. You sense his growing hesitation and relax the grip on the back of his neck.

“Are you all right?” He shifts to look at you; examines the wideness of your eyes, openness of your mouth. He’d forgotten the delicacy of mortals, how breakable they could be. Adam’s intent was to have you, not hurt you.

You nod, turn aggressor in a renewed kiss. Maybe this would end exactly as you fear - a romantic tragedy, a new reason for Adam to pine for the past a hundred years from now - but why should that cause you pass it up? Why was that so terrible? You curl legs, lock ankles, pull him all the more inside of you.

He feels your pulse everywhere. Hammering against his chest, humming along your tongue, throbbing around his cock. It intoxicates, drives his need as he catches whiffs of blood and arousal from your cunt with every thrust. His head drops into your chest as the urge to drink spreads like wildfire.

Tension blooms as leather-clad hands grip your ass tighter. It’s beyond sexual and nearly beyond him. He takes deep inhales of your chest, mouth open and teeth fluttering over breast, but doesn’t bite. He doesn’t dare close his mouth, fights the near uncontrollable urge. Heated grunts come with thrusts that grow slow, stern, harsh.

“It’s okay…” you huff, guessing at the strange behavior. He’s trying to satisfy one urge while holding back the other. You pull his head up by hair, kiss hard, deep, then smile. “It’s okay, Adam.” It isn’t that you want it or aren’t afraid, it’s that you’re willing to take the risk. You trust him to know when it’s too much; accept that there are worse ways to die.

Care is taken, but there’s no hesitation in the bite. Fangs break through layers of skin, pop open jugular, and his tension melts as he feeds. Finally you feel him heat against, inside, you. Now Adam’s heart begins to beat in time with the blood pumping into his mouth; now he flushes and sweats and pants.

His hips speed, only just allowing yours to keep up, as a gloved hand slips between where your bodies blend. Gratefulness mixes into your arousal as he moans low and long against your skin. Leather-clad fingers run fast, hard, across your clit, releasing cries and juices that soak in waves.

You know, once his teeth leave, you will not last long. Even now you can feel your energy fading to bliss. You let your head tip back, allow Adam take control as you slip farther into final pleasures.

Adam feels, smells, tastes how aroused you are. How close you are. It drives his own orgasm, cock pounding, mouth sucking hard. His teeth clench with the rest of his body as the orgasm takes hold; he pulls fangs out so you spill into him. His fingers continue though, move so fast it becomes a harsh, unstopping, buzz against your clit that slams you into your climax.

There’s no more strength to scream, every last bit is used to stay conscious, alive, as you ride out your last moments of supreme pleasure. Tears roll down face, blood down neck and chest, but still you smile. Your body cools, numbs, but you can still feel him inside of you as darkness takes hold.

**Author's Note:**

> What happens to the reader - death, life, turning - I’ll leave up to you.


End file.
